


Simular In Many Ways

by Ikea_Tello



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tcesters dont even think about touching this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea_Tello/pseuds/Ikea_Tello
Summary: Staying up late and thinking about how he was useless was normal for him. It honestly was becoming a part of his routine.But he was shocked to find out that someone else felt the same way.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Leo & Donnie & Mikey & Raph
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Simular In Many Ways

**Author's Note:**

> So this does contain a small amount of spoilers from the new ROTTMNT episodes. So read with caution or just wait until you've watched them.

Leo sighed as he started the next movie on the TV.

It was three in the morning, and he was wide awake due to the usual case of insomnia. He didn't fight it anymore since it was so common for him to just be up late at night, so he would go and watch movies in the living room until he fell asleep or until his other brothers got up. That would be hours later, and he would be groggy by then.

But with every passing movie, he couldn't enjoy them. He had his mind set on something else.

...If he was a true member of the team.

It was really starting to get on his nerves. He knew that he was wanted, appreciated, and loved by his family and his friend April, but the back of his brain told him he was useless. These thoughts would pop up in his head at random, and no matter how hard he tried to forget it, they would rush back to his brain.

Talking it out didn't help either...

Well, maybe it would if the slider wasn't so stubborn. If he let his brothers ask him about this topic, maybe he would be more willing to tell them how he truly felt. Maybe he would show them that he felt worried, scared, and just utterly _useless _.__

____

Mikey even tried to use Dr. Feelings on him once, and though the box turtle thought that everything was all good now, Leo would just mask it behind the millions of one-liners and smiles he had.

____

Raph wasn't the best to talk to either. He was good at feelings; sure, but he just didn't understand Leo.

____

And Donnie was _way _out of the question.__

______ _ _

He didn't like feelings at all, so why would he know or care about how Leo felt?

______ _ _

Sighing again, he paused the movie and just stared into the darkness. It wasn't like he was watching it anyway, and the quiet was nice.

______ _ _

He then heard footsteps approaching and he turned around, smiling softly as he saw his twin. Sure, Donnie wasn't good at feelings, but they could always talk about other things.

______ _ _

And Leo was definitely gonna make sure they talked about anything other than his problems.

______ _ _

Once Donnie finished up making the coffee he came for, he took his mug and sat beside Leo on the couch, the two sitting in silence as he drank.

______ _ _

"Working in the lab?" Leo asked with a smile.

______ _ _

Donnie nodded in response and sat his mug on the coffee table, looking up at the TV.

______ _ _

"What are you watching?" he asked the slider.

______ _ _

"Nothing now," Leo answered. "I got bored."

______ _ _

It went silent again as Donnie stared at the screen, trying to see the name of the movie before Leo had paused it.

______ _ _

"Insomnia?" Donnie asked him.

______ _ _

"Yeah, she's the worst," Leo sighed. "It sucks that I have to stay awake because of it."

______ _ _

"Did you try the new tea I got you?" Donnie questioned as he looked at his brother.

______ _ _

"Yeah, but it won't work," Leo groaned. "Tea doesn't seem to have any effect on me anymore."

______ _ _

"Huh, that's weird," Donnie replied. "There's gotta be something that can help you."

______ _ _

"It's no big deal," Leo waved his hand. "I've managed for this long, so I'll be fine."

______ _ _

Donnie nodded and he was about to ask the slider something, but he turned back to the TV screen.

______ _ _

"What?" Leo asked, raising a non-existing eyebrow.

______ _ _

"It's nothing," Donnie answered as he grabbed the remote.

______ _ _

"Oh come on, don't do that Donnie," Leo sighed. "Am I gonna have to force it out of you or are you just gonna come out and say it?"

______ _ _

"It's nothing Leon," Donnie responded as he clicked through the movies. "I'm fine."

______ _ _

Leo huffed at his brother, taking away the remote from his grasp. Donnie looked at him angrily and Leo sighed again.

______ _ _

"Don, you know this never ends well," Leo told him. "So how about we talk about this so that I don't bug you all night?"

______ _ _

Donnie glared at Leo before sighing and looking the other way.

______ _ _

"It's just... I've been thinking..." the softshell started.

______ _ _

"About what?" Leo asked.

______ _ _

"About the team," Donnie answered. "It's nothing bad, per se... It's mainly me just thinking about my role."

______ _ _

"Um, you're the scientist, duh!" Leo said as he nudged him. Wow, Donnie could forget stuff sometimes but this was just weird.

______ _ _

"You invent stuff, what's there more to think about?"

______ _ _

"No, not that!" Donnie groaned. "I mean... you guys have mystic weapons and stuff."

______ _ _

"Yeah?" Leo said with a confused stare, not getting what the genius was saying.

______ _ _

"So am I really needed?" Donnie asked with a sigh. He looked in the other direction as he waited for Leo to respond.

______ _ _

Leo stared at his brother. Did he really just ask that?! Of course he was needed! They would be nowhere without him!

______ _ _

"Of course you're needed!" Leo exclaimed. "Why would you even think that?!"

______ _ _

"With your mystic powers and weapons, you can accomplish so much more than what I can!" Donnie said as he turned to look at Leo again. "You don't need my science!"

______ _ _

Leo looked at his brother in shock. He couldn't believe what he was saying.

______ _ _

...Were those tears in Donnie's eyes?

______ _ _

Was Donnie really serious about this? And if so... Would he really cry about it? Leo knew that the genius was always reluctant to cry and show his feelings, and whenever he did the softshell would let everything out.

______ _ _

He knew that from the previous arguments they had in the past. The amount of shouting that would go down would be insane, and he didn't want that to happen right now, not when the rest of the family was asleep.

______ _ _

"Donnie, you are definitely needed on this team," Leo told him.

______ _ _

"Says someone that actually has a purpose," Donnie scoffed. Leo stared at him in shock before his face turned into an angry scowl.

______ _ _

Donnie thought he had a _purpose _?! Oh, now that's funny!__

________ _ _ _ _

"You wanna talk about purposes?" Leo asked. "Cause lets do that. I have no point in being on this team. You guys have talents; you're the brains, Mikey's the artist, and Raph's the brawn. And what am I? The face man?! Without me, you guys would be just fine!"

________ _ _ _ _

"That's not true!" Donnie remarked. "You come up with so many plans on the spot, plans that I would never have thought about!"

________ _ _ _ _

Leo could feel his face get hotter, the tears flooding into his eyes as he spoke.

________ _ _ _ _

"I'm sure you're just saying that to make me feel better," he replied back.

________ _ _ _ _

"I am not Leon," Donnie told him. "The plans you make are amazing, and if you can do that, then why am I needed? I'm supposedly the 'brains' of the team, but you guys can do some much without my input as it is!"

________ _ _ _ _

"Can you stop saying that?!" Leo shouted, covering his mouth as he realized that he had gotten loud. Mikey and Raph did _not _need to hear this right now. Leo didn't want to explain to them what was happening, and he knew Dr. Feelings would have another session with him if he found out.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You are needed, we wouldn't have defeated Shredder without you-"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I used a handkerchief Leon, a handkerchief!" Donnie yelled, not caring if the others could hear him. His voice got louder with every passing word.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"The stupid thing didn't even work on him for long! You know how much that says about my fighting skills?!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"At least you're trusted!" Leo shouted. "Me? You guys don't trust me at all! I'm sure if I wasn't around you'd all be much better!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You think that's bad? At least you're not a failure!" Donnie stated. "I have to live with knowing that my inventions and creations are nothing but failures. All of them either go evil or haywire!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I am a failure!" Leo shouted back, wiping his eyes from the many tears that had begun to flow.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Have you not seen the many times my portal has failed?! The plans I create!? Fails are my _life _!"__

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

At this point, both of the twins were in tears. They stared at each other angrily as their faces turned into frowns of shock. They had realized what the other had said, and they knew that they were wrong for it.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Donnie... you're not a failure..." Leo said quietly. "You're amazing."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"You're not a failure either," Donnie sighed. "I don't know why you would think that..."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"I've just had so many mess-ups," Leo replied. "But I guess I should stop thinking this way."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The room fell silent as the twins stared at each other, the only noise being their sniffles.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"This is a weird way to spend a night," Leo chuckled softly. "Didn't think I was gonna cry."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Neither did I," Donnie smiled softly. "Though I guess I needed it."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"You know, it makes sense that we're twins," Leo grinned, getting a groan from his brother. "Just think about it, we feel the same way about ourselves. I never thought you felt like you weren't needed. And I know you hear me say it all the time."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Yeah," Donnie replied. "I just never thought about bringing it up."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Ok, but be honest," Leo smiled. "Are you jealous of our weapons?"

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Donnie looked at Leo with a raised eyebrow and sighed.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Maybe..." Donnie answered. "But if you tell the others, you're dead."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Trust me, my lips are sealed," Leo saluted.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The twins smiled at each other as Leo grabbed the remote and looked at a movie they could watch. Though they didn't say it, it felt nice to finally let go of their anger and stress. It was definitely something the both of them had needed to do.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

~~~~~

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

When Mikey and Raph finally got up, they found the twins lying on the couch fast asleep.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Wow," Raph gasped. "Never thought I'd see them in the same room together, let alone this close."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Did something happen while we were asleep?" Mikey asked.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"I'm not sure," Raph answered. "I mean, I did hear some sort of noise last night, but I couldn't tell what it was because I feel deeper into my sleep."

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The two turtles looked at each other before they shrugged, walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. They'd ask the twins later, and hopefully they would get a response from them.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

But since they were so good at keeping secrets, Raph and Mikey probably won't get an answer for a while.

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! After watching Donnie v.s. Witchtown, I really wanted to write something with angst. Since I also think that Leo feels useless at times, this made a good idea for a chapter.


End file.
